


New Year, New Me!

by malafight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/pseuds/malafight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill. Amethyst, Pearl, and a regenerated Peridot watching the New Year's Fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffure21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffure21/gifts).



> ...I sincerely hope I'm posting art on here right... orz


End file.
